Zhauna: The Basketball Story
by Chickenlover313
Summary: You don't have to read The Basketball to understand this story. Zeke catches his girlfriend cheating on him in his room. Can Four and Tris help mend his broken heart by finding the girl of his dreams? Cursing peeps. This could be the coolest thing I've posted... Or the most horrifying thing on the earth. Plz Review!


**A/N: Hey Peeps! This is dedicated to the Guest who reviewed on July 1st! This is three shot about Zhauna that is part of The Basketball. I'm making a playlist for each chapter four all the songs that I listen to while writing this chapter. I suggest using the app Musi if you want to listen to music if you're broke. Like meh. I've never actually dabbled into the world of Zhauna, and this might be the best thing I've posted… or the worst thing in the history of .**

 **Song (s) of this chapter: Almost Love by Sabrina Carpenter and Hurt You by The Weeknd (Explicit)**

 **I OWN NATHING AND NAWANE. EXCEPT FOUR THIS FANFIC. ENJOIIII**

 **Zeke's POV Age 18**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" I scream.

"I-I can explain... " Clara stutters.

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN?!" I yell.

"Calm down, Zeke."

Really I had every right to be mad at her. Who wouldn't if you walked into your girlfriend making out with a random boy. IN YOUR ROOM.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, Clara. You can find a new place to stay with your new boyfriend. It's over." I say gruffly.

Clara looks at me one more time with guilt and sadness in her eyes. I look away with hurt piercing my eyes. ( **A/N: So poetic lol** )

"Bye Zeke," Clara says with tears forming in her eyes. I don't reply. She walks out with the boy who could care less about the situation. I sit on my messed up bed and stand up in disgust. My 1 year now ex-girlfriend just made out with a boy that wasn't me on my fucking bed. I shudder and remove the sheets as quickly as possible. I try to decide what to do with the sheets. Should I burn it? Probably not. Mom would not be happy when she comes home. I walk down to the laundry room and shove the sheets in the washer. I pour some detergent in the washer and slam it closed. Thank god I'm not Four in this situation. He would break the washer and dryer without trying. I chuckle silently, thinking of the situation. But Tris would never cheat on Four, and Four would never hurt Tris ever, even if she did cheat on him. They love each other. I sigh and turn on the machine.

I walk up to my room and cry on the now bare mattress. I sob my face off. I haven't cried as much as this since Dad's funeral. I soon get lonely and decide to call someone. I scroll at my contacts. I can't call Uriah. He would just joke about everything. And besides, he's on a date with Marlene again. Christina is probably dragging Will on a shopping spree. She's lucky that her family's rich. Four Will, not so much. Lynn's at soccer practice and doesn't really care about relationships. Mom's at work so hell no. Al… Al's just a mess. He used to hang out with us until he got jealous of precious FourTris. I sigh and just call Four. I dial his number and he doesn't pick up until the 5th ring. Probably making out with Tris.

"Zeke?" I hear Four say.

"Four? Can you come over?" I say, trying to hide the obvious fact that I'm crying.

"Sure. Are you crying, dude?" Four says amused.

"Not now Four," I say irritatingly.

"Ok ok. See you in 5," Four says more serious.

"Bye," I say.

"Bai!" I hear Tris say in the background as Four chuckles.

I end in the call laughing. I always admired Four and Tris' relationship. They always knew how to cheer each other up and comfort each other. I always admired how Four and Tris ran to each other after Four won a football, or basketball or even baseball match and Tris cheering him on as cheerleading captain. I always saw how Tris sat on Four's lap every time at lunch. I saw when Four would cuddle with Tris and inhale the scent of Tris' hair and Tris inhaling Four's cologne. Ok, that was a bit weird, but still kinda cute. ( **A/N: Zeke doesn't like Tris or Four** _ **that**_ **way but he's just describing their relationship in his perspective. K? K.** ) I saw how they looked at each other like they were the only people in the world. I saw how they never paid attention to any other boy or girl that liked one of them. I never had that connection with Clara. I always thought that it would happen if I waited long enough. I thought that she would say "I love you" back.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the front door open.

"Zeke? You up there?" I hear Tris yell. I hear the fridge open.

"Up here," I say miserably.

"OOH Dauntless CAKE!" I hear Four screams excitedly. I hear him take the cake out. He knows he and Tris are allowed to eat whatever he wants to eat in the fridge by Mom. The issue is that he eats everything like the world is going to end the next day.

"Tobias James Eaton!" I hear Tris scold Four like a parent.

"Wmhut?" I hear Four say, with his cake stuffed with cake.

"Your best friend is upstairs probably crying his face off. And you're eating cake?"

"Sorry babe. I didn't eat since lunch,"

"It's okay, Tris. Can you get a Salted Caramel Core in the fridge four me?" I yell.

"Sure. Tobias! Put that cake down!" Tris yells back as she opens the freezer.

"Nope," Four says amused. Tris playfully sighs in defeat. A drawer opens and I hear a spoon being taken out.

"I'm going to take that cake back if you don't stop this instant!" Tris says sternly. I snicker loudly as I imagine Four staring at Tris as if she said she was making him go jump out an airplane. I hear Four putting back the cake in the fridge as he takes out something from the freezer. Tris groans.

"What? If I'm not going to get my cake, I'm going to get my ice cream," Four declares.

"Fine fine," Tris says in surrender. "But I'm eating some too," I hear more rummaging in the silverware drawer.

"Hello?" I yell down.

"Oh my god! Sorry, Zeke! We're coming up!" I hear Tris say. I hear thumping on the stairs.

"Zeke?" Four asks.

"In here," I grumble into the mattress face-down.

"Oh my god. Zeke are you ok?!" Tris says concerned as she put my ice cream and spoon on the mattress.

"I broke up -sob- with Clara," I start crying again.

"Oh my god," Tris says.

"Holy sh*t. But what happened to your bedsheets dude?" Four says.

"I saw her making out with another boy on my bed," I say muffled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Four yells.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tris yells.

"I always saw her phone ring from a text message, but she always said it was her cousin," I sigh.

"Bullshit," Tris angrily says.

"The contact name was this dude named Aaron Jacobs," I sigh.

"The little fucker. He's a Senior who flirts with what he calls "decently looking girls" in Chemistry. I was one of them," Tris says, pissed.

'WHAT?!" Me and Four scream. So Clara was cheating on me with a playboy?

"Tobias, why are you surprised? I told you about him." Tris says confused.

"Oh yeah. He seems like a douche," Four says, slightly less pissed off.

"Anyways, where are your sheets, Zeke?" Tris asks.

"In the washer," I say grudgingly. Tris nods and goes downstairs.

"I loved her dude," I say to Four. Four pats my back. He's not the comforting type.

"Well did she love you back?"

"Well, I don't kn-" I get cut off by Four as I open the lid of the pint of ice cream.

"Then she can go suck an egg. You shouldn't be miserable just because she was cheating on you with a playboy." Four explains.

"I guess," I sigh.

"Let's go watch a movie," Four suggests, trying to change the mood.

"It's better than moping around all day," I mutter. We get up and walk to the living room as Tris walks out of the laundry room.

"We're watching a movie. Wanna watch?" I ask. Tris shrugs.

"I'll get the popcorn," Tris says as she goes into the kitchen.

"What should we watch?" Four asks while scanning through our collection of movies.

"I dunno. An action movie?" I shrug.

"Moana it is!" Four declares. I stare at him with a look that says _what the hell is wrong with you?_

"What? Sailing on an ocean with a chicken and Dwayne Johnson is very thrilling. And if you have it in your Blu-ray collection means it's watching worthy," Four says, mock hurt. I roll my eyes.

"I mean a movie where people actually do shit, dumbass. And besides, that's Mom's," I groan.

"Sure Zeke sure," I see Tris walk in with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Thanks, love," Four says as he kisses her on the lips. I gag in response. I get a scary glare back from the two. I raise my hands in mock surrender.

"Fine. Let's just watch Black Panther," Four playfully sighs. I sit on the couch and take a huge bite of ice cream. Thank god four Ben and Jerry's. We get all comfy as the movie starts playing. I like the fact that Tris isn't those girls who only watch chick flicks.

 **PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

"FATALITY!" Tris screams at the screen as T'Challa defeats M'Baku on the waterfall. Four laughs in reply and kisses her fourhead. I do get a bit jealous and lonely as I see Four and Tris give each other the occasional kiss, or when they feed each other a scoop of ice cream or when they throw popcorn at each other.

But I realize that Clara and I never did those things together. And maybe I could find someone who would do things like that with me. But who would want to be with me, a huge goofball? I shake those thoughts out of my head. I will find somebody to love again. I just need patience.

"You're that lonely, Zeke?" Four says, both of them looking at me with a concerned look. Crap. They've caught me looking at them.

"I guess yeah," I sigh.

"There's this girl on the cheer team. She just broke up with her boyfriend and she's looking four a new one. I could give you her number and set you two up on a date?" Tris suggests.

"Why not? I can't be miserable my whole life just because of a girl. What's her name?," I concede.

"Shauna. She's a junior," Tris confirms. I've heard of her. I think she's in my Calculus class.

"Ok then. Thanks, Tris," I say appreciatively. She nods in return.

We continue to watch the movie, enjoying each other's company. Well, mostly Four and Tris. I just creepily stare at them from time to time admiring their relationship.

Maybe this time my heart won't be crushed again as hard.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Did it suck? Was it awesome? Sorry, four the large amount of cursing. This isn't a movie or a drawing, so I can't express their anger very well. Plz, review! Another record was broken again. 2k words! Barely though. This still took fourever, but at least I finished it! Gah! On Google Docs this says it's 2k as well as Microsoft Word. But on Fanfic Doc Manager, it's 1,991. :P This was supposed to be finished on the 26th, but I didn't get into the writing mode as much that day. So I finished it at 11:27 pm tonight, but I am probably really loopy rn. I need to make sure I'm in that writing mode, or else I'll get nothing done. So I felt like writing, and here we are. This is now a three-shot, so I will be updating soon! Plz favorite, follow and review!**

 **QOTD: What is your favorite ice cream flavor? Mine is Ben and Jerry's The Tonight Dough, or it that isn't available, Mint Chocolate Chip.**


End file.
